EU QUERIA ENTERDER OS SEUS SENTIMENTOS
by araujo-san
Summary: Yaoi, fanfic do anime InuYasha! Bom... eu apoiava e ainda apoio bastante o kasal Inuyasha e KikyouMas é sempre essa coisa d “não” ele tem q fikar com a Kagome!Ou então essa coisa d “não” ele tem q fikar com a Kikyou!Aí fika akela coisa q ñ akaba nunka
1. meu sentimento

"parece que... eu nunca vou conseguir entender você"A jóia d quatro almas estava kompleta, Naraku foi derrotado, Kagome voltou p/ a era dela onde era o seu lugar, pois já tinham juntado todos os fragmentos da jóia, Miroku e Sango kasaram-se, e Kikyou... Kikyou resolveu fikar sozinha até q konseguisse destruir a jóia d quatro almas, pois só depois da jóia destruída é q ela iria viver com Inuyasha... mas isto esta demorando.  
Inuyasha c sentia sozinho... gostava da Kagome e da Kikyou e ñ tinha nenhuma delas ao seu lado... era triste... era mto triste... triste também q ele sabia q tinha magoado alguém.  
Alguém que ñ estava + ali... morreu... ele ajudou na sua morte... + ñ o matou! Isto é q era o importante!

-keria mto entender ele... ele era estranho... falou inu em um sussuro  
-falando sozinho, inuyasha? kaede pergunta kaminhando até o lindo inu  
-ah! O q foi velha! Kuide da sua vida e me deixe em paz! desce da arvore onde estava  
-kredo! Vc está + mal edukado do q d kostume... o shippou estava prokurando vc p/ avisar q o myouga keria falar com vc.  
-eu ñ kero falar com akele medroso! Na ultima batalha ele fugiu!gritando  
-está bem, inuyasha! Eu só vim avisar vc! Ñ brigue komigo!  
-Ah velha! Pq vc ainda ñ morreu!  
-Pq ainda ñ morri! --' e fike aí resmungando! sai andando  
-Q velha + idiota! koça o kabelo  
-Senhor inuyasha! -Onde vc ta! Aonde! inuyasha komeça a c revirar e c koçar todo achei! esmaga o myouga  
-Senhor inuyasha... O.o kai no chão o q o senhor vai fazer agora q está sozinho?  
-Ñ é da sua konta! A jóia d kuatro almas já foi destruída pela kikyou?  
-Akredito q ñ, senhor inuyasha... o q o senhor qr com a jóia?  
-Ñ é dá sua konta! Pq ela ñ destruiu?  
-Eu ñ sei direito + parece q sacerdotisa kikyou anda mto fraka p/ destruir a jóia.  
-Ela um dia konseguira?  
-Eu ñ sei, senhor inuyasha! Pq o senhor ñ vai falar com ela? Ela está mto fraka por kausa da batalha com o naraku... é mto difícil q c rekupere.  
-Então ñ vamos fikar juntos... inuyasha fika com um olhar triste  
-O q senhor inuyasha? salta na kara do inu  
-NADA! esmaga o myoga onde está a kikyou?  
-O senhor lembra onde estava o suikotsu kuando estava puro? Ela está lá!  
-Eu vou lá então... avise p/ velha kaede e p/ o shippou! sai andando  
-Tudo bem! O senhor ñ qr q eu vá junto?  
-Ñ kero kovardes komigo!  
-O senhor me ofendeu! TT komeça a chorar  
Inuyasha vai então enkontrar kikyou e tr uma resposta sobre seus sentimentos...

Bom pessoal! este é o 1º kapitulo e ele para por aki... ñ eskrevo mto kapitulo grande... '  
Me mandem review pq c ñ ñ posto o 2º kapitulo! Ò.ó espero q tenham gostado até agora.  
Nem chegou o kasal ainda... q koisa... vai demorar um poukinho! XD 


	2. a minha ilusão

A kaminho do vilarejo InuYasha se lembra da luta q teve no monte hakurei (assim? O.o)  
Foi uma batalha difícil e lembra do sofrimento q passou kuando pensou q a kikyou morreu lutando com o naraku... era o fim (sério q ñ tinha + graça olhar inu pq a kikyou tinha morrido! XD o q eu to kuriosa é com quem ele vai fikar no final e ñ c ele vai derrotar o naraku ou ñ! XD bom... kontinuando a fic!) ele ñ keria nem pensar c akontecesse dnovo algo tão horrível com a sua amada kikyou! ñ c preokupava com a kagome pq agora ela está bem segura na era dela... + a sua amada kikyou está fraka, muito fraka... talvez ñ possa fikar ao seu lado como desejava... isso é triste mto triste! Inuyasha tbm c lembra q ñ matou alguém apenas pq esse alguém nutria um sentimento por ele... um sentimento q ele, inuyasha, ñ entendia e parece q ñ keria mesmo entender... inuyasha chega no vilarejo:  
-um youkai! aponta p/ o lindo inu uma pessoa do vilarejo  
-ñ sou youkai! onde está a sacerdotiza kikyou? faz uma kara estranha  
-então vc é um meio youkai? OO -+ q inferno! Ò.ó onde está ela?  
-kalma! Eu levo vc até ela! -está bem... E PARE D ME OLHAR DESSA FORMA! MALDIÇÃO!  
-tá! OO a pessoa leva inuyasha até onde tá a kikyou  
-é aki q ela está? kasa eskesita... inuyasha entra  
-Kiykiou vc tá aki?  
-Inuyasha! sai d uma peça e vai p/ onde tá o lindo inu  
-Kikyou... olhar abobado q inu faz kuando v a kikyou! XD  
-Inuyasha... pq vc veio aki? kikyou faz um olhar meigo  
-Eu kero saber da jóia d kuatro almas! Destruiu?  
-Então vc por kausa da jóia... vc sabe q estou fraka e q ñ konsigo destrui-la!  
-Eu ajudo vc então!  
-EU Ñ PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA! Apenas uma sacerdotisa pode destruir a jóia d kuatro almas.  
-Então mande a velha kaede destruir a jóia!  
-Kaede ñ poder suficiente para isso.  
-Então eu chamo a kagome! A kagome tem poder suficiente p/ isso!  
(eu achei essa fala idiota d! em um momento desse ele falar isso! XD ok! Kontinuando a fic! XDDD) kikyou faz uma kara tão estranha q até parece q levou um choke  
-então pelo q eu percebi vc ñ qr a jóia... -É KLARO Q Ñ KERO A JOIA D KUATRO ALMAS!  
-e então? pq está tão interessado com o destino da jóia d kuatro almas?  
-EU KERO Q A JÓIA SEJA DESTRUIDA! VC PROMETEU Q DEPOIS D DESTRUIR A JOIA FIKARIA AO MEU LADO PARA SEMPRE!  
tadinha da kikyou! Leva outro choke  
-inuyasha... eu sinto mto.  
-C SENTE MESMO ENTÃO DESTRÓI LOGO ESSA PORKARIA!  
-Inuyasha! Eu já disse! Eu estou fraka... e é possível q eu nunka + me rekupere... então ñ vou poder destruir a jóia... e nem pense em inkomodar a kagome... Vc sabe o q ela sente por vc... e ela sabe q vc é meu! Vc sempre estará no meu koração inuyasha+ ñ posso fikar ao seu lado.  
-Kikyou... inuyasha mto mto triste  
(bah... eu acho q vou chorar tbm! )  
- inuyasha... pega... o seu koração é puro... kikyou entrega a jóia p/ o inuyasha  
-kikyou... eu vou destruir a jóia! olhar determinado! Ò.O  
-inuyasha... vc sabe q ñ pode... pense bem... eu kero q vc seja feliz inuyasha... pena q ñ poça cr feliz ao meu lado... + vc é meu pq eu t amo! -Eu tbm t amo kikyou! -Então adeus, inuyasha... vc estará sempre no meu koração!  
inuyasha fika olhando um bom tempo p/ kikyou e depois sai  
lagrimas kaem do lindo rosto do inu, ele keria mto destruir akela porkaria para ele e kikyou fikarem juntos + sabia q ñ tinha poder... a kikyou e a kagome eram as unikas.  
ele sabia q ñ poderia pedir p/ kagome destruir a jóia... a vinda dela p/ era feudal foi um erro! Será? Talvez sem ela a kikyou ñ teria voltado... + ele sabia q a kikyou ñ estava mto feliz pq ela já morreu e akele korpo d barro ñ era ela... será q a kikyou ñ tinha o direito d deskançar em paz? A kikyou kontinuava sendo a ilusão favorita do inuyasha... + algo o enkomodava... pq akele sentimento d tentar entender o sentimento dakele alguém (kredo! OO) o inkomodava tanto? Ele afastava akele pensamento.  
até pq mesmo c kisesse a pessoa ao seu lado akela pessoa estava morta e ñ tinha nenhuma reenkarnação dela p/ dividir a alma e fazer um korpo d ossos e barro... c bem q a pessoa fikaria feliz... pois uma vez voltou a vida com um pedaço da jóia... UM PEDAÇO DA JÓIA D KUATRO ALMAS!  
Akela jóia brilhante estava ali... nas mãos do inuyasha!  
E kikyou havia dito: "...pense bem"

* * *

tá... tipo... XD espero q estejam gostando da fic! ainda ñ revelei o kasal! XD + logo logo vai fikar na kara c é q já ñ tá! XD só uma koisa... garanto q o kasal ñ é inu e naraku! 


	3. eu quero muito entender o meu sentimento

Inuyasha achou melhor sair do vilarejo... estava konfuso! Pessoas o olhavam com caras kuriosas... a vontade q Inuyasha tinha era d sair korrendo e c eskonder e chorar igual o q uma kriança faz... + ele ñ fez isso... ele foi koçar o kabelo pq tava koçando mto...

"pof" "tum"

- myouga? O q vc tá fazendo aki? Ò.O

- senhor inuyasha! falou com a sacerdotisa kikyou? c levantando

- Falei sim... faz kara d emburrado vc estava espiando? faz kara d mau

- Ñ senhor inuyasha! Imagine c eu ia fazer isso! O senhor ñ konfia em mim! TT

- Ñ konfio mesmo! Vamos sair daki...

A kaminho do vilarejo onde está a kaede, myouga e inuyasha konversavam:

- ei velho myouga... onde estão os restos do exercito dos sete?

- Onde estava o monte hakurei, senhor inuyasha...

- O q? a gente tava lá e ñ me avisou! Ò.ó

- o senhor ñ tinha perguntado... myoga é esmagado se o senhor kiser voltamos lá

- então vamos voltar! E ñ fuja! inu faz kara d emburrado

- senhor inuyasha... se me permite perguntar... para q o senhor qr ir até lá vr o resto do exercito dos sete?

- Ñ é dá sua konta... só me diga... lá está os retos d todos os integrantes?

- Sim, senhor inuyasha... pensa o senhor inuyasha anda mto estranho, o q ele qr com o exercito dos sete... o q será q falou com a sacerdotisa? Seria d eu ir avisa-la?

- Anda! Vamos voltar...

Ñ estavam tão longe do lugar onde esteve o monte hakurei, inuyasha ñ keria passar novamente pelo vilarejo:

- ei myouga... vamos pela floresta...

- o senhor ñ qr passar pelo vilarejo?

- Ñ kero! Vamos pela floresta...

- Tudo bem, senhor inuyasha+ o kaminho será + longo! u.u'

- E daí? Eu tenho bastante tempo...

Myouga e inuyasha depois d algumas horas d kaminhada chegaram finalmente no lugar onde estavam os restos do exercito dos sete, inuyasha olhou durante um bom tempo.

Inuyasha agora pensava... pensava c o q ele iria fazer estava certo... ressuscitar uma pessoa com a jóia d kuatro almas... será q a pessoa keria cr ressuscitada? Ele lembra da kikyou... ela ñ keria isso... keria deskansar em paz... mas a outra pessoa tinha agradecido por voltar a vida e konhecer o inuyasha... talvez ao ressuscitar a pessoa a jóia fikaria korrompida... a jóia... q foi mto trabalhoso juntar kada fragmento... a kikyou konfiava q inuyasha ñ iria korromper a jóia... + a pessoa q iria receber a jóia? Será q ñ iria korrompe-la? Inuyasha ñ sabia... estava em duvida... akele sentimento o estava irritando ñ deixava pensar... kikyou havia dito: "... pense bem..."

* * *

Esse kapitulo foi bem kurto! Deskulpem! bom pessoal... eu acho q to enrolando um pouko... acho q no próximo kapitulo revelo o kasal... tipo... ñ é inu e naraku nem inu e sess... espero q estejam gostando!

Ah! leiam as fics da minha miga Pisces Amanda-chan! Ela tá como minha autora favorita! É só ir no meu perfil! As fics dela são ótimas!


	4. fiz o que o coração mandou

Inuyasha estava parado diante dos restos mortais do exercito dos sete, será q o q iria fazer era certo? Ñ keria mais pensar em certo ou errado... só seguiu então os seus sentimentos, se abaixou e kolokou na terra a jóia d kuatro almas e falou:

-levante-se, jakotsu!

Da terra úmida komeçou a surgir uma mão korada e delikada, até q por fim, Jakotsu apareceu inteiro e bem vivo saindo da terra e avistando seu amor, o Inuyasha:

- Ahhh! Inuyasha! sabia q nos veríamos novamente! pega sua espada

- Espero q vc esteja kontente d me vr... eu ñ kero lutar!

- Ahhh! Eu tinha mto saudade d vc! ñ qr lutar? ... Oo

- ñ, ñ kero lutar! eu vim para falar dos meus sentimentos...olha kalmamente p/ o jakotsu

- eu sabia! Um dia vc ia dar atenção pra mim! c gruda no lindo inu

- me solta! inu atrapalhado demora p/ falar eu gosto d vc e kero fikar perto d vc! inu berra

- inuyasha! de verdade? Vc me ama? Q bom! aperta o inu, kuase o sufoka! Koitado u.u

- eu ñ kero q a jóia seja korrompida... prometa q vai kuidar bem dela! inu berra

- sim! Sim! Eu prometo! vamos fikar juntos p/ sempre! jakotsu fora do normal o inuyasha me ama!

- q bom q entendeu... inuyasha mto, mto+ mto atrapalhado vamos sair daki

- klaro q sim! eu fiko bem d branko?

- o q? Oo inu konfuso

- é q eu kero ir em algum vilarejo vr um vestido branko bem bonito p/ o nosso kasamento! eu ñ vou kasar com esse kimono... está todo sujo d terra e...

- vestido? OO inu konfuso faça o q kiser então... koça pof esmaga o myouga

- sr inuyasha... ''' eu vou cr konvidado p/ o kasamento, ñ é mesmo?

- klaro myouga! inu faz kara d feliz pega o myouga e atira ele longe

**OSHIMAI!**

* * *

bom... este foi o fim da minha fic... eu keria tr kriado um melhor + este ñ tá tão horrivel... espero reviews! 


End file.
